1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for aligning sheet-shaped media, which comprises a support area on which the at least one sheet-shaped medium to be aligned is supported. Further, the device has a first aligning element and a second aligning element movable in the direction of the first aligning element and opposite to this direction. For aligning the sheet-shaped medium, the second aligning element, when moved in the direction of the first aligning element, contacts an edge of the sheet-shaped medium and thus shifts the sheet-shaped medium in the direction of the first aligning element and/or rotates at least a corner of the sheet-shaped medium in the direction of the first aligning element. Further, the device has a drive unit for moving the second aligning element.
2. Discussion
In known devices for handling notes of value, the notes of value are input by a user in the form of a value note stack into an input and/or output compartment of the device. To guarantee a reliable further handling of the notes of value during processing in the device, in particular a reliable separation of the notes of value of the value note stack, it is necessary that the notes of value of the input value note stack are placed at least approximately into a preset target orientation. For this, known devices comprise two aligning devices which are moved toward each other along a preset travel path, while the value note stack is arranged between them. Here, the two aligning elements are moved toward each other until they have a preset distance to each other, this preset distance corresponding to the edge length of the note of value with the longest edge length.
What is problematic with such aligning units is that by means of them only notes of value with the longest edge length are aligned correctly. Notes of value with a smaller edge length, on the other hand, may remain extremely rotated so that these cannot be separated afterwards and/or may result in value note jams during the transport within the device for handling notes of value.